Question: The grades on a chemistry midterm at Loyola are normally distributed with $\mu = 67$ and $\sigma = 5.5$. Tiffany earned a $53$ on the exam. Find the z-score for Tiffany's exam grade. Round to two decimal places.
Explanation: A z-score is defined as the number of standard deviations a specific point is away from the mean We can calculate the z-score for Tiffany's exam grade by subtracting the mean $(\mu)$ from her grade and then dividing by the standard deviation $(\sigma)$ $ { z = \dfrac{x - {\mu}}{{\sigma}}} $ $ { z = \dfrac{53 - {67}}{{5.5}}} $ ${ z \approx -2.55}$ The z-score is $-2.55$. In other words, Tiffany's score was $2.55$ standard deviations below the mean.